star wars: Explosive Romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Bevin Visla, the son of Death Watch leader Pre Visla has endured much in 15 years, when this mandalorian meets the disgraced Sabine Wren, it changes both of their futures. Rated t for death, cursing and some dark themes. One chapter a week on Thursday. Chapters will be 2000 words or more after season 1 is done. on hold.
1. Trip to Lothal

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf back for another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Nal Hutta 4 BBY

"Fall back, we are sustaining heavy losses!" A Stormtrooper said before he was blasted to the ground as another squad of Stormtroopers tried to push forward only to be ripped apart. The Empire had set up a small outpost on the Swamp world to serve as a bigger base for future armies.

They hadn't expected to be ambushed and shot down as soon as the base was set up.

4 more remaining Stormtroopers and an Imperial Officer took cover.

"Who is attacking us!?" The officer said as 2 of the Stormtroopers opened fire into the trees only to be gunned down easily.

"No, sir, we haven't found the-…." He was cut off as he was shot through the chest before an explosion through the officer to the ground. The officer looked up to see armored figures moving through the muck, each had grey and blue armor covering them while the leader which had red and blue armor with a small cape, a jetpack, two Vibroblades, and 2 Westar- 35 blaster pistols.

"Blasted Mandalorians?!" The officer cried out as the leader Mandalorian shot him in the heart before turning to his 6 soldiers all of which head a jet pack, and held blaster rifles in their hands.

"Take the ammo, food and explosives, destroy the rest, I have other business to attend to." The Mandalorian soldiers nodded and began to move into the remains of the base as the leader looked at his comlink built into his gauntlet.

"Bevin to _Starblade,_ we have secured the base, I want more Death Watch soldiers down here, I'm headed to Lothal." Bevin heard a groan on the other end before he was answered.

"Bevin, just because we heard another Mandalorian is close doesn't mean we have to go chase them." Bevin sighed before he answered as he wirelessly sent a signal to his fighter.

"Sis, I am the leader of Death Watch since dad died, I am going and I am going alone, Bevin out." Bevin's ship, a Mandalorian Fang Fighter flew down as Bevin flew into his ship, the _Victorious_ as the heavily modified fighter rocketed into space before Bevin checked the ship.

"Shields, check, weapons are fully charged, navicomputer is working fine, autopilot is synced, ok, I am going." The Death Watch leader triggered the hyperdrive as the fighter jumped.

(Lothal, 2 days later)

Bevin flew the _Victorious_ into the atmosphere of the planet, noting the destroyers in orbit as the Fang Fighter flew over the capital city. Bevin set the fighter to autopilot before opening the cockpit and using his jetpack to dive towards the ground.

Erza was surprised to see the man with the blasters or the Lasat, he was even more surprised when an armored figure landed on the rooftops, He quickly took the speeder bike and ran for it as the armored figure took note of the bike and activated his jetpack before flying over the speeder bike.

"Pretty gutsy to jump without a jetpack, kid." Erza looked behind himself at a Mandalorian with paint splattered armor, Erza went to shake her before she did the job herself with a blaster bolt the disconnected the crate.

"If the big guy catches you, he'll end you, good luck!" Erza watched as she fell back before looking up at the other Mandalorian.

"Ok, mission accomplished, not bad for a Mandalorian." Sabine laughed before she heard the signs of a jetpack.

"Not bad, lady." Sabine looked up to see an armored figure fly into her and knock her down the hill as she groaned.

"What the hell?" Sabine asked as she got to her feet as she looked up to see the armored figure land, she gasped.

"Death Watch? What is Death Watch doing here?" She went to draw one of her Westar-35s before Bevin drew his and pointed it at her head.

"I wouldn't do that, lady, I'm a faster shot then you." Bevin looked up in time to lock eyes with the speeder bike pilot before turning back to Sabine.

"Now then… Who are you and why are you wearing that armor?"

Author notes

 **Ok, just to make things clear, yes, Bevin is the son of Pre Visla, leader of Death Watch from the clone wars, no he isn't older then Sabine, he's 15. I will be posting 2 or so chapters a week but they will be 700 words or so for now until I can find time for bigger chapters, let me know what you think or want to happen with the reviews. Until Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Standoff

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Romance. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Sabine stared down the Death Watch leader as he leveled his Westar-35 at her. She could see the Mandalorian wore the same armor as Pre Visla, right down to the last detail besides the color scheme was a bit different and the symbol on the helmet was a bit different.

His blaster, however, didn't shake at all.

"Who are you, I know every Mandalorian that is on the Empire's army or rouge and your… Wait a minute, your armor has paint on it…. Your Sabine Wren…." Bevin raised his blaster and fired.

Sabine looked to her right to see a stormtrooper fall to the ground, a hole in his chest as Bevin looked back at her before holstering his blaster pistol.

"I thought the empire killed you, you're the one who-…."

"Sabine, we are on our way back to get you, had to pick up the kid from before but we will be back in a minute or two." Bevin could hear the voice from her comlink.

"I am not going to kill you…. And you didn't betray Mandalore, there were others that did that." Bevin hit a button on his wrist as Sabine looked up to see a Fang Fighter fly over him as he activated his jetpack and landed on the ship.

"Wait!" Bevin turned to look back at Sabine.

"What is it?" Sabine was hesitant to ask but figured the Mandalorian had no desire to kill her…. Yet.

"How is my mother?" Bevin chuckled under his helmet.

"Their fine, just don't expect the warm welcome from Clan Wren, Paint girl, House Visla won't turn its back on its own, though." Bevin climbed into the cockpit and gunned the engines just as the _Ghost_ flew over and landed as Sabine looked back at the Fang Fighter before walking into the _Ghost_ as it took off.

"Where's the Mandalorian?" Sabine looked over her shoulder to see Kanan and Zeb with their blasters drawn as she removed her helmet to speak.

"Gone, he's Death Watch, the armor and symbol told me that, he asked me why I wore Mandalorian armor before realizing who I was." Kanan, who was trying to process the entire story and get more information.

"And after that? He had a blaster pointed at you, why didn't he shoot you if he knows what you were?" Sabine thought about that as well before deciding to give a direct answer.

"He told me it wasn't my fault that Mandalore fell to the Empire and that my mother may have abandoned me but he and the rest of Death Watch hasn't." Kanan nodded.

"Think he will be back?" Sabine asked as Kanan turned on his heel to face her.

"Yes, if he knows who you are then he's interested in finding out more, I'm just wondering who's side he is on." Sabine shrugged and walked past them into the ship.

"Whoever he is, he will be back, we should get to Tarkin Town anyway, the kid is starting to annoy me." Kanan laughed as they both followed Sabine further into the ship.

Bevin followed the ship in _Victorious_ as he saw the freighter land, Bevin was quick to check if they spotted him before setting the auto pilot to land at the edge of town before using his jetpack as he climbed out of the Fang Fighter in midair.

"I am still wondering where the kid you saw before, Sabine, maybe you scared him off." Zeb said as he laughed.

"No, it would take more than her to worry me but thanks for caring." Zeb turned to see the Mandalorian on top of the _Ghost_ before he used his jetpack to gently float to the ground.

"YOU!" Zeb charged as he switched his Bo-rifle to its staff mode as Bevin calmly unsheathed a Vibroblade before parrying the weapon and then kicking the Lasat back as Bevin leveled one of his Westar-35s at Zeb.

"I didn't come to fight, I came to talk." Bevin felt a Westar-35 against his helmet as he heard a chuckle.

"This looks familiar, now talk." Bevin laughed.

"Well hello to you too, Sabine."

Author notes

 **Ok, I am going to be making a chapter with Bevin for nearly every episode and I plan for them to be longer then this by a little bit. Next chapter I plan to make on Thursday. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Trapping the warriors

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Romance. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Kanan looked at Bevin, Zeb and Sabine stood over the Mandalorian who had his helmet off, showing off his dark blue eyes, somewhat spiky black hair and a scar under his right eye. Kanan also noticed the boy was 16 and smiling, he reminded the Jedi of the other boy on board, Erza.

"You know, you're not really scary, Sabine." Bevin slipped his helmet back on as Kanan walked into the cockpit of the _Ghost_ where Erza and Hera stood.

"First a street rat, now a Mandalorian who knows Sabine by name and happens to be the son of Pre Visla, just great." Hera turned back to the man as the ship came out of hyperspace.

"He hasn't attacked anyone since he got onboard and he didn't ruin the deal with Vizago, I don't think he's a danger to anyone, he's different." Kanan was about to respond when he heard commotion from behind him as Bevin walked into the bridge with Sabine and Zeb holding their blasters to him, Bevin didn't seem to flinch.

"I get the feeling I'm not wanted just like you are." Bevin said to Erza as Kanan turned to face the Mandalorian.

"Well, we could always toss you into space." Bevin was about to speak up when Hera did.

"I'm about to contact that transport ship, why don't you all get ready to board, I can handle Bevin." Before Kanan could object, Bevin sat down in one of the chairs and pulled his Westar-35s out of their holsters before turning to Hera.

"Let me know when we are docked, Gozanti class freighters usually only have 2 squads of Stormtroopers on board, I can help with them."

"And how do we know you won't just sell us out to the empire, your father was a terrorist." Before Kanan could say anything else, Bevin nailed him to the wall and raised his hand to punch the Jedi.

"I am nothing like him, yes, I want change on Mandalore but I am not a terrorist, I fight for honor and the weak, I want revolution and to make Death Watch respected."

Neither barely noticed Hera speaking to the transport until Bevin registered the shaking of docking as he grabbed his blaster pistols and walked out towards the docking tube, he could see Zeb and Sabine in the docking tube as he readied his Westar-35s.

"What, you've never seen a rare, hairless, Wookie before?" Sabine asked as Zeb let out a pathetic attempt at imitating a Wookie roar which Bevin laughed out before Zeb smacked the two Stormtroopers before Bevin spotted a squad barreling down the hallways towards them, blasters raised.

"I'm sending you bucket heads out with a bang!" Bevin growled as he gently pulled Sabine to the side before raising his armored wrist and firing a micro rocket that caught the lead Stormtrooper in the chest and killing the entire squad in the explosion, Sabine was somewhat awestruck as Bevin raised his Westar-35s.

"Come on, we have Wookies to free and bucket heads to take out." Kanan caught up as Sabine and Bevin began to sweep the ship, blasters drawn as the two Mandalorians looked over their shoulders at Zeb and Kanan.

"What?" Bevin asked as Sabine split off to head to the bridge of the ship to plant a little surprise.

"Nothing, just didn't expect to see Sabine warm up to another person so quickly." Bevin shot a Stormtrooper through the chest with one of his blasters before answering.

"Must be my warm personality." Bevin joked as Kanan and Zeb moved towards the brig as Bevin turned to watch their back.

"Anyone worried we haven't run into many Stormtroopers besides the single squad we saw at the entrance?" Bevin asked as Kanan and Zeb planted a thermal detonator on the cell block door.

"I'm guessing their pulling back for an ambush." Bevin cracked his neck, something didn't feel right to him, soldiers rarely retreated without a good reason.

"We have a problem!" Erza came running down the hall.

"What, what is it?" Kanan asked as the cell block doors slid open to reveal a man dressed all in gray and a platoon of Stormtroopers.

"Yep, that was the bad feeling I had," Bevin said as he rolled into cover as a hail of blaster fire screamed down the hallways.

Author notes

 **Ok, there is going to be one final chapter to the first episode and it will happen over the week and it will be longer, after that, I plan to do every episode and have Bevin team up with Sabine a bit more. Let me know if you guys have an idea or suggestion with your reviews. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Warrior Spirt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Romance. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Bevin cracked his neck as he pulled out his Westar-35s as he looked at Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan as Erza joined them, Bevin hadn't joined their raid on the Star Destroyer to get the kid but he did understand that Erza was as much a warrior as he was. Bevin also knew how oppression was after the Empire claimed Mandalore and he would be damned if he let others suffer the same fate.

"The Empire has no honor…. I'm going to enjoy this…" Bevin said as the _Ghost_ flew over the spice mines of Kessel, Bevin used his jetpack as the rebels leapt out. Bevin fired his blasters, killing Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper as he rolled to cover as Sabine and Kanan fired and killed more Stormtroopers.

"Bucket heads don't weren't expecting us!" Bevin shouted as he and Sabine fired and killed 2 of the remaining 4 Stormtroopers as Erza ran over and began to unlock the Wookie's binders before they joined the fight, Bevin and Sabine finished off the last of the Stormtroopers as Kanan spoke into his comlink.

"Hera, we are done here, we need a pickup." Bevin didn't hear her reply as Kanan was too far away, he was about to call for _Victorious_ to pick him up when he heard a noise as the _Ghost_ approached.

The sound of 8 TIE Fighters and a Gozanti-class freighter cut them off as they rose out of the pit and opened fire on the _Ghost_.

"Ambush!" Bevin yelled as he dove behind cover as the Imperial Air forces strafed the platform and scattered the Rebels and Wookies as the freighter landed on the platform as its loading elevator unloaded a platoon of Stormtroopers, all led by Agent Kallus.

"Blast it, they cut us off!" Bevin raised his armored hand and punched in a command as the freighter turned to leave only to explode and crash down as the _Victorious_ fired upon it with its laser cannons as the Fang Fighter flew off.

"Hera, pull back and give yourself room to deal with those 8 Ties, we can handle the Stormtroopers." Kanan said as Sabine, Erza, Bevin and Zeb looked at him.

"We can?" They all asked as the Stormtroopers and Kallus opened fire as the Rebels ducked behind supply crates.

"Not that I don't enjoy messing with the bucket heads, I have to ask what the plan is." Bevin said as he, Sabine, and Zeb opened fire as Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper fell only to seemingly be replaced, Bevin also saw a Wookie attempt to run for something only to be shot and fall, wounded to the ground as Zeb dragged him to safety. Bevin looked up as 4 TIES were destroyed, 2 by the _Ghost_ 's laser cannons and 2 by Hera's flying that caused them to crash into each other.

"I'll handle them, Sabine, tell Hera we are running a 22 pickup." Bevin fired and picked off a few Stormtroopers as Kanan jumped over the crates and unclipped two pieces of metal and put them together as he ignited it.

"A Jedi?" Bevin asked, astounded as the Imperials and Rebels stopped shooting before Kanan broke the silence.

"Focus your fire…. On the Jedi." Bevin watched as Kanan deflected fire back at the Stormtroopers, killing some and holding the rest off before the Wookies grabbed blasters and joined the group as Zeb, Bevin, and Sabine herded the Wookies towards a shipping container.

"Where's Erza?" Bevin asked as he shot a Stormtrooper that was aiming at them while looking at Sabine.

"Zeb?" The Lasat growled as anger as the trio pressed the Wookies into the container as Bevin looked up to see the _Ghost_ destroy 2 more of the TIES with its laser cannons before Bevin turned to Sabine.

"Got a Detonator?" Sabine nodded and pulled one off her belt as Bevin grabbed it.

"Get those Wookies into the container, I'll handle the TIES." Bevin flipped onto the top of the container as he fired up his jetpack and shot towards the two remaining TIES.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Bevin asked over his helmet comlink to Hera as he landed on the hull of the _Ghost_ and tossed the thermal detonator at one of the TIES as the _Ghost_ picked up the container. Bevin watched as the TIE he targeted burned as the explosive destroyed its wing and caused it to crash into the platform as Bevin heard his helmet comlink buzz.

"Bevin, get inside, we are taking off!" Bevin used his jetpack to fly onto the cargo port as it opened.

"Need a hand?" Sabine asked as she helped her fellow Mandalorian into the ship.

"Thanks…. What about Erza?" Sabine smiled under her helmet.

"Kanan can handle him, Zeb asked for help with the Wookies." Bevin nodded as the two set off to get the hairy aliens under control.

(2 hours later, Orbit of Kessel)

Bevin watched as the _Victorious_ attached to the other airlock on the _Ghost_ as the Wookie Gunship detached, he stood in the cargo bay on the upper level as he spoke to Zeb.

"I'm going to miss those fuzzballs, it's not every day you get to fight alongside a Wookie." Kanan walked over as Bevin turned.

"You fought bravely for someone on their own." Bevin nodded.

"It's what honor demands…. Besides, I won't let others suffer like my people." Kanan nodded as the _Ghost_ emerged from hyperspace towards Lothal.

"We could use someone like you, Hera agreed to letting you and…. Well, I need to go talk to Hera so I'll let Sabine explain." He walked off as Bevin crossed his arms.

"Is this the part where you ask me If I want to join and go on some crazy adventure, paint girl?" Sabine chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hera did say we could use a Spectre-7…. Besides, I would like to have another Mandalorian that seems to share my love of explosives and art." Bevin chuckled.

"It's easy to know what the Star bird is when you use it all the time…. I'm going to guess the kid is Spectre-6?" Sabine was about to answer as the ship landed when both heard Erza slip out.

"I have a hunch we will be seeing him again…. But my answer is yes, you guys are as fun to hang with as anyone and I love bashing heads with the Empire, if I could do it with another Mandalorian, it makes it all the more better." Sabine smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Welcome to the _Ghost_ crew." Bevin chuckled.

"Glad to be aboard… But, _Victorious_ is going to stay attached then, I like to have my Fang Fighter around and you guys may need some backup in the air." Sabine was about to speak up when Hera entered.

"Deal, but you follow Kanan's and my orders and help out around the _Ghost_ , deal?" Bevin nodded as he could hear Kanan and Erza returning.

"Looks like this is going to be one big family." Bevin said as he smiled under his helmet.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want your opinion on how the story should go and all that, romance and otherwise. This story will be following the plot of Rebels and every chapter from now will be 1000 or so words. Next chapter will be on Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Mandalorians Disrupted

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Romance. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Film do.**

Bevin sat on a roof on the planet Garel, he had gone ahead of the rest of the _Ghost_ crew to recon the planet before they got there to take the T-7 Ion disruptors that Vizago wanted for credits.

"Spectre-7 to _Ghost_ , the city has its usual garrison but its fine from where I'm standing, I did send for backup though, figure its time you met the rest of Clan Visla." Hera answered a second later as Bevin spotted the shuttle taking Erza, Chopper, Zeb, Kanan and Sabine to the planet.

"Roger, let's just hope they can handle themselves." Bevin laughed as his comlink buzzed.

"It's bay 7." Bevin recognized Sabine's voice and used his jetpack to fly down as a Blue and Black _Kom'rk_ class fighter/transport flew over as its deployment rack opened and six Death Watch Soldiers few off it towards bay 7 as the fighter flew off.

"So, that's Death Watch?" Zeb asked as Bevin and his troops landed in the bay, blasters ready.

"Don't underestimate them, Zeb, their one of the strongest Mandalorian clans in existence and they've killed force users with their bare hands." Bevin pointed to the disruptors as his men took up positions with their blaster rifles.

"Hera coming to get the disruptors?" Bevin asked as the _Ghost_ flew in and landed as Kanan, Erza and Sabine began to load the creates.

"Sir, Stormtrooper squad." One of the Death Watch soldiers said as Bevin saw a group of Stormtroopers, an imperial official, a Aqualish trader and two droids walking towards them.

"How about we just load the creates and go?" Sabine asked as they loaded the creates as the imperials drew closer.

"Stop, we want to inspect your cargo, the Empire is missing a create of disruptors." A Stormtrooper said as Zeb walked up to them.

"No disruptors here, besides, aren't they banned?" The Stormtrooper commander waved 3 troopers ahead as Zeb let them.

"Actually, I think this should come to shooting, bucket heads are horrible shots anyway." Bevin said as Zeb knocked out the 2 troopers and the commander with his Bo-rifle as Bevin shot 2 more of the troopers as Sabine, Kanan and Hera opened fire as well.

"You know, you bucket heads would be a lot better shots if you bothered to aim!" Bevin taunted as he, his soldiers and the Rebels fired and forced the Stormtroopers not getting battered by Zeb into cover.

"Rebels, we have what we need, Bevin, tell your troops to fall back!" Hera called as she and the others backed up onto the _Ghost_ , not noticing the protocol droid or astromech stowing away.

"Regroup, you have your missions, I will return to lead you when I can!" Bevin cried as the Kom'rk fighter flew overhead as the Mandalorians flew back onto the ship as Bevin recalled _Victorious_ as he flew into the Fang Fighter and followed the _Ghost_ into hyperspace.

(Five Minutes later, atmosphere of Lothal)

"What did you mean by missions, Bevin?" Kanan asked as _Victorious_ attached to an airlock on the _Ghost_ as the ship descended towards Lothal.

"My Clan is fighting the Empire all over the Mandalore sector, they will be fighting a bigger fight sooner or later and I figured you see the might of a Mandalorian clan." Kanan nodded, clearly confused and uncertain before he walked towards the ramp.

"Bring the disruptors and don't say anything, me and Hera will handle talking to Vizago." Bevin nodded as he followed Sabine, Zeb and Erza down the ramp.

"I could hear the conversation over the comlink in my helmet, your Aqualish was good…. Just don't expect a pat on the back, paint girl." Sabine grinned under her helmet.

"I suppose you could have done better, armor boy?" Bevin laughed.

"Fair enough." Both Mandos stood silent as Hera and Kanan spoke to Vizago, Bevin and Sabine shared a glare at each other as Vizago looked through the scope of one of the weapons.

"I see your recruiting more Mandalorians, what's the matter, Kanan? Do my droids bother you?" Bevin pulled out his Westar-35s

"Junk heaps aren't backup, kingpin." Bevin's helmet detected movement as a Gozanti -class cruiser swooped towards them.

"Leave the rest of the guns." Vizago said to his droids as Kanan grabbed his hand.

"You owe us money." Vizago tugged his hand away.

"Cikatro Vizago never pays for half of a shipment…. And he sure doesn't pay for trouble with imperials." Bevin growled and rolled towards a crate as he grabbed a disruptor as the freighter dropped off 2 AT-DPs from its bottom and a platoon of Stormtroopers.

"Mutton head again?" Bevin asked as he fired the disruptor at the Gozanti, shorting out its systems and causing it to crash and explode as Bevin strapped the gun to his back before flying into the air and opening fire with his Westar-35s.

"Get some, bucket heads!" Bevin shouted as Sabine, Hera, Kanan and Erza fired on the Stormtroopers as Bevin saw Zeb charge Kallus.

"Blast it, Zeb!" One AT-DP was destroyed by a disruptor shot from Kanan as Bevin landed next to Sabine.

"We can't let them get the disruptors, you have a plan, paint girl?" Both Mandalorians looked at the crate as the astromech set one of the guns to overload.

"That works, overload the disruptors and boom! Good thinking, little guy!" Sabine said as Bevin shot two of the Stormtroopers.

"Take out the other walker, I can handle the rest of the troopers." Bevin said as he rolled and fired his blasters into two of the Stormtroopers and bringing his fist into the chest of another which killed the man as Bevin turned to another trooper who swung his weapon towards Bevin, only for the Mandalorian to grab the blaster and swing it at the trooper which broke his neck.

"You bucket heads are pathetic." Bevin said before he turned to see Zeb knocked to the ground.

"Zeb!" Bevin said, reaching for his blaster before Erza cut him off.

"NO!" Erza pushed Kallus away with a blast of energy, Bevin also saw the other walker collapse as an explosion knocked it to the ground.

"Kid's a Jedi…." Bevin said under his breath as he picked up another disruptor.

"Zeb?" The stunned Lasat turned to Bevin as Bevin tossed the disruptor to him.

"Make yourself feel better." Zeb smiled and smashed the gun over his knee as Bevin took apart his ion blaster, only keeping the smaller pieces that made the gun work.

(2 hours later, space above Lothal.)

Bevin sat in the lounge area of the _Ghost_ as he looked over at Sabine painting a Star bird on the wall.

"I Would have gone with a Rancor but that's just me, interesting choice going with the star bird." Sabine turned, surprised that anyone else knew about her art.

"I like to think of the star bird as representing strength and independence, it's what our people like stand for." Bevin nodded as he moved to stand next to Sabine.

"Hey, I understand, I still think it's funny you didn't expect me to be around the same age as you." Sabine shruuged.

"Didn't think anyone else in our race hated the Empire." Bevin nodded.

"We are fighting a war and our people won't stand to be crushed…. Not after Maul." Sabine nodded.

"Still wish Erza didn't hit on me." Bevin laughed.

"Trust me, just put him in his place and he will stop, besides, you're a true warrior, you should look for someone who you really care about." Bevin didn't notice Sabine slightly blush as both looked at the star bird on the wall.

Author notes

 **Phew, this chapter took longer than I thought. Btw, yes, I know Bevin could do more harm with his clan as opposed to the hit and runs but he isn't going all out for two reasons.**

 **His clan doesn't have the man power or resources for an all-out war yet and it wants to demoralize the empire in a few more ways.**

 **I don't see another way for Bevin and Sabine to get closer if they're not in the same battles, if you guys have ideas for getting around this or just idea, let me know, I am not trying to rush the romance, I just need help with ideas. Next chapter will be Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Wrath of Death Watch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Romance. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

Takes place during (Fighter Flight)

Bevin sat on top of the _Ghost,_ thinking about the art Sabine was making before Hera contacted him.

"Can you and Sabine search for Zeb and Erza? I haven't been able to contact them all day since they went to get meilooruns." Bevin sighed and turned on his comlink before speaking.

"Sabine, we have to go find Zeb and the kid before they get into more trouble." Bevin could hear the sigh on the other side of the comlink before Sabine responded.

"I'm coming, they ruined my art, they are going to pay when I see them again." Bevin chuckled before making another call with his helmet comlink as Hera spoke up again.

"And try and get some shield parts, the _Ghost_ needs repairs."

(Five Minutes later)

Bevin steered the _Victorious_ as 2 more Fang Fighters and 2 Kom'rk class fighter/transports flew with him, Sabine sat in one of the Kom'rks as the group flew off Lothal to look for shield parts. Bevin had sent a small recon droid to search for Zeb and Erza in the meantime.

"So, where are we going to get these parts?" Bevin smirked under his helmet at the soldier's question.

"Well, what Hera is asking is usually is in one place, Sabine, you know, right?" Bevin heard her chuckle as she answered.

"We are going to attack an imperial base for it?" Bevin was about to answer when a Star Destroyer and a pair of Gozanti class Freighters jumped in.

"Where did the imps come from in!?" Bevin asked before the Star Destroyer locked onto the group with all ten of its tractor beams as it pulled the Mandalorian group into its hanger.

"I hate when the imps show up. Ok, plans changed, looks like we are getting the shields from the destroyer, Death Watch, spread out, bucket heads are going to be here any moment." Bevin, Sabine, and 50 Death Watch soldiers got out of their craft as Bevin and Sabine pulled out their WESTAR-35s as the Death Watch soldiers got their blaster rifles ready as Bevin and Sabine took cover by the door as Bevin motioned to his soldiers.

"Get the shields and take out any bucket heads you find, the Imps took our home, don't show them any mercy." The Death Watch soldiers took another hall as Bevin looked down the hallway.

"Who even owns this destroyer anyway?" Bevin asked as he saw dozens of Stormtroopers running towards the hanger, all led by an all too familiar face.

"Muttonhead, of course it had to be Kallus, I should have guessed a ISB agent would own a Destroyer." Bevin looked over as Sabine pulled a few circle shaped objects off her belt.

"Thermal Detonators? You've read my mind, Paint Girl!" Bevin shouted and laughed as Sabine tossed them down the hallway as Kallus issued orders to his troopers.

"Capture those rebels, set your blasters for stun!" Bevin watched as the Thermal Detonators as they exploded and tossed Stormtroopers left and right as they fell to the ground, lifeless as the remaining troopers and Kallus took cover and opened fire.

"You bucket heads think it's that easy to take out Mandalorians, muttonhead? Your dealing with the best warriors and most feared warriors in the galaxy, now let us show you!" Bevin yelled as he and Sabine fired back and killed Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper as Bevin heard a call on his helmet comlink.

"Sir, we called in another squadron of Fang Fighters and we are dragging the shield generators towards the hanger now, and we planted charges to cover our escape!"

Bevin and Sabine gunned down another Squad of Stormtroopers as dozens more continued to fill the doorway with blaster fire as Sabine tossed another detonator at the imperials as Kallus rolled out of the way as the explosive took out a dozen or so Stormtroopers. Bevin felt the plates below him shook as Bevin turned on his comlink.

"Let me guess, those are the Fang Fighters, how many arrived?" Bevin shot another 2 Stormtroopers who tried to push forward under the cover fire as he got a response.

"8, we are arriving at the Hanger now, sir!" Bevin saw his soldiers arrive, firing back down the hallway as 8 dragged 3 Shield generators on their repulsors as Bevin turned to Sabine.

"You got anymore Thermals so we can make a getaway?" Sabine looked at her belt as both took cover.

"No, that was the last one, you got a plan, Count?" Sabine teased as Bevin lifted his armored arm.

"Well thanks for the generators, but I'm afraid we have to blow this floating scrap metal deathtrap!"

Bevin fired a wrist rocket at the ceiling of the hallway as it collapsed and blocked the doorway as Bevin and Sabine ran back towards the Fang Fighters and Kom'rk class Fighter/transports as the troopers loaded the generators onto the Kom'rks.

Bevin saw 2 squads of Stormtroopers coming down the other hallway as Bevin climbed onto the _Victorious_ as the Mandalorian ships rotated as they flew out of the hanger, Bevin saw the 8 Fang Fighters as they continued to open fire with their photon torpedo launchers and laser cannons as Bevin could see small fires on the Star Destroyer Bevin could see was _Lawgiver_ on his data screens as Bevin turned on his comlink.

"Can you trigger the charges so we could get out before they either recapture us or shoot us down?" Bevin said as TIE Fighters launched from the hanger of the damaged destroyer.

"We gave the detonation command to Sabine, figured she earned it for her number of kills on the destroyer." Sabine must have pressed the button as soon as she heard that as explosions that ripped across the warship's hull occurred, destroying the guns on the port side and causing the ship to list as Bevin and the Mandalorian forces flew back to Lothal as the Destroyer hit the 2 Gozanti- class freighters, destroying them both.

"I just got to say, you made your clan proud, Sabine, any Mandalorian Clan would be proud to have you." Sabine was glad no one could see her blush as she smiled.

"Yeah, anyone…."

(20 minutes later, _Ghost_.)

Hera watched as Chopper continued to install the shield components as Bevin nudged Sabine with his armored shoulder, Hera had seen the two Mandalorians talking ever since they got back.

"Ok, spill it, I don't know Mandalorians and I won't pretend I ever will but I can tell when Sabine is thinking about something major." Bevin answered her.

"Sabine is interested in coming with us on our campaign to weaken the Empire, it still means we can help out with the _Ghost's_ mission but it also means me and Sabine will be doing Mandalorian work, we do have a clan that could use more warriors and such, I was just offering Sabine a place as a Lieutenant in Death Watch." Sabine held up a finger.

"Does that mean I get to paint their dull armor." Bevin nodded as Sabine grinned.

"I'm in."

Author notes

 **Ok, you guys keep wanting something big to have happened, Bevin is never going to take over a Star Destroyer since it would take too many warriors to command and he hates anything imperial, I will be deviating somewhat from the cannon but it will still intersect with the show at times. Next chapter will be next Tuesday. Give your ideas, opinions and such in the reviews. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Raid

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Explosive Romance. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

 **2 days before events of (Rise of the old masters)**

6 Kom'rk class fighter/transports and 12 Fang Fighters came out of hyperspace into the middle of a massive battle, Bevin had led 20 Fang Fighters into battle with 4 Gozanti-class freighters to gain their supplies. In response, the Empire had sent 6 Light cruisers and had sent dozens of TIE fighters by Quasar class carrier and from the Gozanti-class freighters themselves.

"Soo, this is handling the supply mission?" Bevin heard over the communicator as he identified the voice as Sabine who was on board a Kom'rk as the Fang Fighters ripped through 8 TIE fighters as they joined the battle.

"Didn't expect the Empire to send so many reinforcements, my Fighters are targeting the carrier and cruisers with photon torpedoes. Since you're here, paint girl, I think you should lead the boarding of the Freighters while me and my forces handle the space battle."

Sabine saw _Victorious_ destroy 2 TIES as Bevin flew the Fang Fighter towards a Light cruiser before launching a salvo of photon torpedoes that destroyed the cruiser as it blew in half.

"Ok the supplies on those freighters are what we want, get them and get out." Sabine said as she placed her helmet on her head as she turned to the blue and grey Death Watch soldiers behind her as they readied rifles and made sure their armor was battle ready as the Kom'rk disabled a Gozanti with its laser cannons before pulling up next to the airlock as Sabine jumped into the air lock and placed a thermal detonator on the door.

"Fire in the hole!" The explosion was muffled by space as the Death Watch troopers were deployed by a rack that slide out of the middle of the Kom'rk as they fired on the Stormtroopers in their way, slaughtering them as Sabine grabbed onto the door frame and swung herself inside.

"Sabine, my fighters have taken out 3 of their light cruisers, you have those supplies yet?" Sabine turned and shot 2 Stormtroopers before they were able to aim their guns at her.

"Nearly, your soldiers are raiding the ships now…. I just want to do one thing before we leave…." Sabine pulled out her air brush.

Bevin watched as the last light cruiser was destroyed by a strafing run of 3 Fang Fighters, the rest of the TIE fighters had regrouped around the quasar-class cruiser/carrier as Bevin looked at what remained of his forces. 2 Fang Fighters had been destroyed but their pilots had ejected before their destruction, Fang Fighters would be easy to replace. 6 were damaged and a Kom'rk was lightly damaged.

"10 Fang Fighters, destroy the carrier and wipe out the TIEs, the rest of the Fang Fighters and Kom'rks are to jump back to base." Bevin said as he looked over his shoulder to look at the Kom'rks fly away as a massive colorful explosion took out the freighters in a massive shock wave as Bevin turned on the communicator.

"Let me guess, you wanted to make a massive paint explosion in space?" Bevin saw the Quasar explode as the last TIEs were destroyed by his Fang Fighters before they jumped into hyperspace.

"Got the supplies?" Bevin asked over the comm as he was answered a minute later.

"Yet, ammo, food and explosives onboard plus some fuel canisters from the ship's engine core." Bevin chuckled before turning on his ship's navi computer.

"Let's go before more Imperials show up." Bevin, Sabine and the Kom'rks and _Victorious_ vanished into hyperspace a minute later.

(Swamp moon of Zanbar, Death Watch Base, 2 hours later)

Bevin watched as his men unloaded supplies, refueled their fleet of fighters and prepared for the next round of battles as Sabine walked up to the Death Watch leader.

"I honestly don't think the Empire knows how the handle a Mandalorian clan, it seems like their just throwing rocks at us." Bevin said as Sabine nodded.

"We should get back to Hera and the others, showing you how our war is being fought was fun but I want more one-man army missions." Sabine chuckled as Bevin and Sabine turned to walk back to the hanger.

Author notes

 **Ok, there will be a Mandalorian Navy but Bevin isn't hijacking any imperial ships. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will be longer. Let me know in the reviews how and when you want to see Sabine and Bevin get together. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
